District 1
So this is the roleplaying page for the average everyday life of the people of District 1. When you are roleplaying just edit the section below and sign it off with your signature. Please put your name, age, looks and personality in the comments and then you're ready to go (no forms need to be accepted by me just start roleplaying!). Please note that some of the teenagers are training for the Hunger Games at the moment! ''Roleplaying'' The shining District was busy and full of life. Most of the people were blonde and generally good-looking. But there was some tension in the air as some of the teenagers were watching each other, they were all in some sort of training centre desgined to help them train for the Games. A couple of them were fighting with each other using dangerously sharp swords and other types of weapons. Rainbow Shifter 18:58, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Wara climbed up the long, spindily tree. She swiftly climbed in ease. When at the top she grabbed her slingshot and bagan to aim at dummys foreheads with her small darts. Katie00909 "Great shot!" Matilda shouted up to Wara. Then the thirteen eyar old got out a blow gun and shot it at the dummy's heart. The darts in the blowgun had not been dipped in poison for the training. Rainbow Shifter 17:31, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Elysion appeared out of no where suddenly, grinning. She always tends to do that. "Hello... allies," she grinned. Scarlett123 19:32, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Matilda frowned.... Allies. That was a word that she would never really want to use. "Hello... Person!" Rainbow Shifter 13:30, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Suddenly and silently, a training dummy near the others had atleast 5 knives in it. A girl, who could not have been older than 14, peeked around it and grinned. "Well hi there." FinnickisBOSS 14:10, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Matilda squeaked in surprise and shot her blowgun and a dart landed just beside the girl's head. "Sorry!" Matilda called with surprise that she was scared by a person and that she missed. Rainbow Shifter 15:56, April 14, 2012 (UTC) "Idiot.." Elysion mumbled. Scarlett123 17:49, April 14, 2012 (UTC) "What was that?!" Matilda said quickly and she pounched on a tree and then on another, hopping from one side of a tree to the other side of a tree. Then as she jumped for a fifth time she did a someersault and was center metres away from Elysion's face. Rainbow Shifter 19:22, April 14, 2012 (UTC) The girl waved her hand dissmissivly." It's fine." She smiled charminlg at the others."I'm Ricochet." She came out from behind the dummy and strode over to the others. 21:40, April 14, 2012 (UTC)FinnickisBOSS Elysion tilted her head to her side and grinned wickedly. "I said," she grinned. "Idiot." She tapped Matildas cheeks and walked over next to Ricochet. "Well hi Ricochet. Can I call you Rico?" Scarlett123 07:48, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Rico smiled. "Sure." She yawned and stretched her arms. "I'm kinda bored. Anyone wanna practice?" FinnickisBOSS 14:00, April 15, 2012 (UTC)FinnickisBOSS "What the heck?!" Matilda walked over and collected the rest of her darts. Rainbow Shifter 15:37, April 15, 2012 (UTC) "Sure," Elysion grinned. Scarlett123 16:46, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Rico picked up two knives and hurled them at the farthest dummy. the lodged in perfectally, one in the head and one where the heart would be. She grinned to herself, but then stopped, embarressed. She didn't want to look like a show-off. So she grabbed another knive and chucked it at the same dummy, purposfully making it miss. She shrugged and turned back to Elysion. FinnickisBOSS 13:38, April 16, 2012 (UTC)FinnickisBOSS Elysion smiled warmly. "You're good," she said. "Don't be afraid to show off, I do that like allllll the time," she scoffed. Then she picked up a bow and arrow from the floor and shot it at the same dummy Rico shot at, it landed straight in the middle of the head. Elysion turned to Rico. "Ya see?" she grinned. Scarlett123 13:41, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Matilda jumped onto the tree beside Wara and lay down on the branch, she fiddled with her blow gun for a bit and then lay it across her chest. Rainbow Shifter 13:43, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Rico grinned in awe. This girl was great! But Rico needed some new skills. Thats why she was here. Rico turned to the girl in the tree. "Hey!" she yelled up to her." Ya think you could teach me how to climb a tree??" FinnickisBOSS 00:00, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Elysion smirked. Climb a tree? Easy. "I can if you want," she said polietly. Scarlett123 07:51, April 17, 2012 (UTC) "Thanks!" Rico ran to the nearest tree. It had alot of big branches. Perfect, right? Ric swiveled her head over to the girl in the tree. "Hey, whats your name, anyway?" FinnickisBOSS 13:53, April 17, 2012 (UTC) "No problem!" Elysion said nicely. She quickly scattered up to the top of the tree and looked down. "Ok well get a grip on a branch and place your foot firmly." Scarlett123 13:58, April 17, 2012 (UTC) "Ok..." Rico grabbed a branch, then put her foot down on the lower ish branch. "I got this, maybe..." Then she hoisted her self up and found herself sitting on a branch maybe 4 off the ground. "Awesome!" FinnickisBOSS 14:07, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Elysion smiled. "Ok now, grab another and place your other foot on another branch. Make sure it's firm." Scarlett123 14:47, April 17, 2012 (UTC) "Ok." Rico reached up for another branch, holding tight. Then again, she pulled herself up. but the branch snapped, and Rico fell about a foot befor smacking her head on a branch. Quickly grabbing a nother branchg, her sits down on that one. "Owww..." rubbing her forehead. She looked up. "Well that was smooth." Elysion raised an eyebrow. "You ok?" Scarlett12 Rico nodded. "I'm fine." FinnickisBOSS 15:23, April 17, 2012 (UTC) "Ok well try to be a bit more careful alright?" she nodded to Rico. Scarlett123 15:31, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Matilda started laughing but still lay on her back, looking up at sky. "You call that climbing? Try being quieter like this." She said and jumped to her feet, swung on a branch, lept to another branch and dropped to the ground... Everything was silent Rainbow Shifter 16:52, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Elysion laughed out loud. "How weird, that is the exact same way I did it, now come on Rico. Try another branch..." Scarlett123 20:04, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Rico reached up and grabbed a branch, repeating the steps. She didn't stop this time, she continued to climb upwards untill she felt high enough. Delighted, she looked down at the other girls. "I did it!" FinnickisBOSS 22:36, April 17, 2012 (UTC) "Nice!" Elysion laughed and gave her a high five. Scarlett123 08:45, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Rico smiled and leaned back in the tree. FinnickisBOSS 14:44, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Matilda narrowed her eyes, "Copycat!" And then she shot her blowgun so the dart landed on the branch just a couple of centermeters from Rico's face. Rainbow Shifter 18:20, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Rico didn't even flinch. "What?" FinnickisBOSS 19:09, April 18, 2012 (UTC) "What the hell you brat! You nearly hit her face!" Elysion snapped at Matilda. SCAR OUT! VOLDEMORT GOING DOWN!!!! 10:23, April 19, 2012 (UTC) "I'm fine." Rico offered. "Don't worry about it Elysion." FinnickisBOSS 13:49, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Elysion huffed. "Fine." Then she sat back and narrowed her eyes on the sky. SCAR OUT! VOLDEMORT GOING DOWN!!!! 07:12, April 20, 2012 (UTC) "But really, what was that for? I didn't copy anything you did. I climbed a tree. Is it illegal or something?" Rico yawned. FinnickisBOSS 13:10, April 20, 2012 (UTC) "I'm a showoff." Matilda smirked and then snapped her head round to look at Elysion. The girl blinked innocently and then said, "Sorry what was that? I'm a brat for nearly killing somebody? Next time in the arena.... I won't miss." Rainbow Shifter 16:39, April 20, 2012 (UTC) "With that rubbish gun you would never kill someone. Trust me sweetie, I won't either. Especially if it comes down to you," she said in a sweet voice with her head tilted to the right and a huge smile on her face. SCAR OUT! VOLDEMORT GOING DOWN!!!! 17:22, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Matilda looked at the blowgun and then at the idiot that was insulting her. "In the arena this is dipped in posion... Not like it wouldn't kil lyou if a dart hit you in the head. Plus two females from the same district would never be in the arena together!" Rainbow Shifter 17:27, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Elysion rolled her eyes. "I mean if it was used by you, girly." SCAR OUT! VOLDEMORT GOING DOWN!!!! 17:33, April 20, 2012 (UTC) "I meant to miss then by the way... Next I won't." She called. Rainbow Shifter 17:58, April 20, 2012 (UTC) "Ooooo! So scared of blowpowder girl!" Elysion teased sarcastically. SCAR OUT! VOLDEMORT GOING DOWN!!!! 18:27, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Matilda grumbled something and walked off. She'd had enough of this rubbish. Rainbow Shifter 07:31, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Category:Districts Category:Roleplay Category:Training